A Hunter's Companion
by Dai-Nightcore
Summary: After being injured from a previous attack to prevent the Void from overtaking a village, Kai'sa braved the mysterious rift and tried to stop one last Void assault before she died. However, someone got to them before her! Kai'sa one-shot! Requested by a Guest (Sorry for the long wait buddy)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I know you guy's have been waiting for this one for a while now and my apologies for taking so long. I had planned for this to be a quick one shot but then I had a bit of fun writing this one out and planning for a couple of thinsg to happen.**

 **So, to not waste anymore time, let us read.**

 **-X-**

Kai'sa looked down from her perch in the dark Void world and watched as several dozens of Void monsters crossed a jagged portal into a drastically different environment, one lush with greens and colorful plants unlike the Void's dreary and dark wastelands.

The Shuriman had sensed a disturbance in the Void and when she had arrived, her fears were confirmed.

Kai'sa had barely managed to repel the last one that had opened up in Freljord, the freezing cold sending her symbiote-suit into chaos, causing her to almost die from not only the Void monsters but attacks from a few crazy barbarians that had came out of nowhere and attacked her. She was lucky enough to get out alive and back into the ripple right before it closed.

Tightening the tourniquet around her bloody arm and gingerly patting the bandage on her side, Kai'sa sighed as she willed for her visor to come down and sneaked down the cliff, careful to not alert any of Voidlings to where she was.

"Skreeee!"

On instinct, Kai'sa let loose a volley of missiles into the direction of the screech before turning her guns onto it.

Her stance loosened up as she dropped to the ground in exhaustion, cursing herself for using such a costly ability on a single Void monster the size of her foot.

The sound of Void battlecries on the other side of the ripple made her grit her teeth in pain before forcing herself to her feet. It was her job to stop the tragedy that tore her village apart from ever happening again.

She managed to sneak within a few meters of the ripple and hid behind a rock, transferring all of her remaining mana in her next couple of moves. Kai'sa knew that after her Supercharger ends, she would more than likely pass out or be close to death if anything.

Seeing the familiar feel of her blasters in her hands, Kai'sa took in a deep breath before throwing out a blind Void Seeker. She saw the mark appear on her visor and a split second later, appeared on her target and blindly let loose a massive volley of Icathian missiles while raising her glowing pistols at the Void monsters.

Problem is, there was none that were alive.

She dropped her guard in confusion as she saw the dead bodies of Void monsters everywhere. Void monsters ranging from as small as a dog to as massive as a horse lay on the ground dead, their heads bashed into something just as hideous as before and purple ooze seeping from their bodies.

Kai'sa quickly scanned her surroundings once more, taking in the rather lush environment. It wasn't as humid as the Kumungu Jungle but it wasn't as condensed as the Demacian woodlands. The vegetation looked exotic and far different from what she would usually see. Even the air itself managed to soothe her wounds the more she stood there.

"Friends of yours?"

She quickly turned around to see a bald man leaning on a slightly singed wooden staff. His worn out brown robes resembled that of clothes that merchants used to display at their stalls, claiming them to be authentic Ionian silk. His posture and expression weirdly relaxed as he stood in front of the massacre of Void monsters.

"Who-"

She had blinked once and the man in front of her had disappeared before she felt a woosh of air brush past her hair and the sound of a Void monster screaming in pain.

Kai'sa looked behind her to see a humanoid Void monster on the ground with the man's staff buried in it's decayed head.

"Looks like they aren't." He said as he twirled his staff and smacked the ground once, sending the purple blood onto the grass before he looked around him, "I see I've made quite a mess on my field. Give me one moment stranger."

"What do you mean?" Kai'sa asked as her pistols disappeared while he closed his eyes and twirled his staff, "What-"

Her jaw dropped slightly as he rotated his body, dragging his staff across the ground, forming a golden ring in the grass before opening his eyes and slammed the bottom end of his staff into the ground.

A golden shockwave erupted from the ring as it instantly expanded and vaporized the dead Void mass as it passed over them, the purple and dark particles floating into the air before disappearing.

She felt the ring pass through her body, sending shivering chills down her spine as it did. However, it wasn't the cold feeling of fear but the warm feeling of cleansing.

Kai'sa watched as the ring eventually disappeared into the horizon and the once bloodied Void field was replaced a beautiful grassy plain.

"Now that I've cleaned up." The man said while brushing off his hands before looking up at her, "Are you okay stranger?"

"I'm-"

Kai'sa suddenly felt weak all across her body as the Supercharger form ended, effectively taking away all of her strength and removing her visor.

The last thing she remembered as she fell down was a pair of brown eyes looking down at her.

 **-x-**

Living in the Void for as long as she did, Kai'sa had learned the hard way that it was better to be a light sleeper. To train oneself to be mindful of surroundings even while unconcious. So the moment that she heard a sound that she had heard a noise that resembled a Voidling jolted her awake with her plasma palm blasters trained in a wide berth around her.

She had been ready to start blasting everything around her until she realized that she wasn't in the Void anymore. What gave it away was the obvious appearance of a human house around her.

It was a simple house really. A desk, bookshelf, and a cabinet were pushed up against an aged wooden wall along with a few framed windows that let in some sunlight and a few chairs were propped up against underneath it. A stone fireplace was placed right next to her as she noticed that she was on a bed before her attention finally reached the open door, where the man from before stood with a basket in his hand.

"Did you sleep well stranger?" He asked gently while pulling a chair towards her, stopping as he noticed that her turning her palm blasters onto him before he raised his hands in surrender, "Friendly! Friendly."

Kai'sa raised her eyebrow for a moment before slowly lowering her palm blaster but stayed wary of the man.

This isn't the first time that someone had pretended to be friendly before turning onto her, despising her as if she was the devil itself.

"Thank you." He sighed in relief while sitting down in front of her and showed her his basket, "Now I thought that you may be hungry after your little nap. So, I took the opportunity to forage a little bit for these."

Kai'sa's eyes widened at the possible jewels in front of her. Brightly colored fruits ranging in several sizes and shapes filled the basket to the brim, causing the Shuriman's mouth to water heavily at the thought of actual food.

She couldn't have remembered the last time that she had actual food much less fruit. The closest thing that she would eat on a daily basis would be anything that she might be able to scavenge from unfortunate merchants that get trapped by the Voidlings by taking an unsafe route are rotten fruits, stale bread, and moldy cheese.

Kai'sa slowly reached out and quickly tried to snatch the basket away but the man was much faster than her, holding the basket just out of her reach.

"Uh, uh, uh." He hummed while slowly handing her the basket, "You mustn't rush yourself stranger. You wouldn't want to injure yourself again do you?"

Kai'sa looked down at her outstretched arm before turning it over as she noticed that it wasn't as bloody and she looked down at her side as well, pushing the blanket to the side to find the enormous gap no longer there.

"How long was I out?" Kai'sa asked as she turned her body a few times to see if it hurt and it didn't at all.

"Quite a few days actually." He said while crossing his arms, "Now I have a few questions for you if you don't mind."

Kai'sa's head instantly snapped to him, quickly preparing herself to potentially fight the man if necessary. However, if she was honest, she didn't even think that she could even beat him in her current state.

Suddenly, an almost loud roar broke the silence between them. However, it wasn't the roar of a beast. Well, it depended on your definition of a beast really.

"But I believe that we can hold off on talk for a little bit." He chuckled as Kai'sa blushed in embarrassment and he dismissed with a wave, "Just take a moment and enjoy your meal.

She began to attack small feast of fruits as if she hadn't eaten in days, only relishing the natural sweetness and mysterious flavor of the unknown that rolled across her tongue for a few seconds before she shoved something else in her mouth.

Even when there wasn't a single spec of food left in the basket, Kai'sa licked her fingers so clean that she wouldn't have noticed that she had gotten it dirty. However, it was irritatingly sticky that the man had given her a wet towel to wipe down her hands.

"I see that you enjoyed your meal." The man chuckled lightly while standing up and taking the basket much to her disappointment and set it on the ground right next to him with the dirty towel, "Now that you've had your fill. Introductions are in order, no?"

Kai'sa bit her teeth as she thought about her next move. The safest option would be to straight out lie to him and then go back to the Void to stop anyone else from dying on an encounter with those hideous monsters. Not only that but he could secretly be learning everything she knew before killing her off, disgusted that he would have to deal with her for so long.

However, if he did hate her so much, he would've killed her off long ago and not bothered with finding out what she knew with how strong he was. She was just someone that appeared on his front lawn looking to exterminate a few pests that he had already taken care off.

But could she really trust another when so many have turned their backs onto her?

"My name is Kai'sa." She said without even thinking and tried to take it back but she knew it was already too late, coming out of her hiding spot for the first time in years, "I'm was born in Shurima but then the Void took me and I've grown up in that place for most of my life."

"Interesting Kai'sa." He nodded slowly while processing the information with his arms crossed, "So I see that you are a sort of an exterminator for the Void monsters that pop up everywhere on Runeterra?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Your work precedes you." The man chuckled lightly, tripping all of the alarms to go off in her head, "I've heard stories from merchants about a monster named Kai'sa that comes from the Void and kills their own kind. They say it's a hideous beast that can trick the mind to think that it's a female and misguides them to do their bidding."

"Really?" Kai'sa asked nervously while charging a bit of plasma behind her back, ready to put a hole through him if necessary.

"However,-"

Kai'sa's breath caught in her throat as her hand generating the plasma was raised in the air, the energy going out as she was caught by surprise.

"-I would appreciate it if you didn't set my sheets on fire." He smiled, his gaze hard yet calm, "I have few to spare so I hope that you would be generous enough to hold your fire."

A cold chill ran down Kai'sa's spine as for the first time in a long time, she had felt the true meaning of fear.

"Now there's one thing that those merchants may have overlooked." He said while gently setting down her hand and cupped her chin with his free hand, "That you are anything but a monster."

Kai'sa blushed lightly as she slowly moved his hand away, uncertain of what she was feeling.

"Now, since you have introduced yourself, I will do the same." He said while holding out a hand for a shake, "The name's Ten, Ten Ken. I've been born and raised in this general area most of my life and I live by myself."

Kai'sa nodded slowly as she shook his hand and asked, "Wait, where am I exactly?"

"My house?" Ten asked with a raised eyebrow, an amused smile stretched across his lips.

"No, where are we?" Kai'sa said while straightening her back to look out the window, "Are we in Demacia?"

"Oh, so that's what you mean. No we are not." Ten said while standing up and gently tugged on her arm, "You are in… Well, it would be better if I just showed you."

Of course, Kai'sa can just say no and leave for the ripple that she had taken to go back to the Void. However, the ripple would've closed by now and it wouldn't hurt to explore her surroundings.

Kai'sa obliged as she allowed for Ten to take her out of the house and as he stopped them atop of a cliff, her mind was instantly blown away at the sight before her.

The landscape was simply breathtaking and unlike anything that she had ever seen. Giant mountains beautifully carved by nature, unleashing water onto the massive lake below. The forest waving gently with the wind and the air being so rich and clean unlike the choking and empty Void. The water from the lake looked so still with small bubbles sending out ripples several meters wide before eventually disappearing at the end.

"Welcome to Ionia." Ten said proudly while waving his arms as if presenting the view to her, "The Yu Province to be exact. Outskirts of the main cities and east of Noxus."

"It's beautiful." Kai'sa said aloud unconsciously, taking in a deep breath and she could almost literally smell the magic in the air, "I've never been to Ionia."

"Well here you are now." Ten chuckled while sitting down and patting the grass beside him.

Kai'sa reluctantly sat down but sighed as she enjoyed the feel of actual grass for the first time in so many years.

"I see that you are enjoying yourself." Ten chuckled while showing her a flower, the green shell-like appearance showing its young age.

Kai'sa tried to take it from him but he opened her palm and gently placed the bud in the middle before hovering his hand over it, the grass around them rippling quickly as if they were radiating gusts of air as his palm glowed a golden color.

He slowly removed his hand and the lotus was in full bloom, the pink and white petals shining their natural colors as Kai'sa stared at the flower and then at Ten in amazement.

"Who are you?"

"I've been called many things in my life. Some call me God while others think of me as a saint." Ten chuckled while looking out onto the lake, "But I am merely a man that has incredible powers and uses them for the greater good."

"I see." Kai'sa said as she gently brushed the flower in her hands, "Have you always been here?"

"For a good part of my life yes." Ten nodded, "I trained with the monks for almost half of my life before leaving and settling here, living off the land by myself."

"Didn't you say merchants and traders came?"

"Oh yes they do." He nodded before sighing sadly, "However, they only visit a few times a month. Sometimes, I won't be able to see anyone for several months and not see friends that promised they would be back ever again. A few of my brothers may visit me from the monastery but they come once only every few years."

"So you've been alone as well?" Kai'sa whispered just loud enough for him to hear her, her expression and tone turning from amazement to empathy.

"Not necessarily so." Ten said while crossing his legs and looked over the lake, "I have nature to watch over me and I watch over them. Fending off unnecessary killings and greedy traders and adventurers, only taking what I can eat, and always being grateful for what I have. That's how I cope with being alone for so long."

Kai'sa's shoulder slumped, knowing the feeling of being alone for a good part of their life and fending for yourself. Even though she saw humans while in the Void, they were either afraid of her and ran away or they were killed mercilessly a few seconds later before she could even speak to them.

"Well enough about me. What about you Kai'sa?" Ten asked while turning to her, "I've told you a decent enough about myself and yet I know so little about you. Mind sharing your story for a curious monk?"

Kai'sa bit her lip as she thought about what to say. She never told anyone her backstory of growing up in the Void, hunting monsters to survive and to protect others. The main reason why is because there was no one else in the Void to talk to and the humans that she would encounter would always run away.

A hunter's best weapon is themselves. If no one knows anything about the hunter, the more dangerous they are. Therefore, she chose to keep to herself.

However, the man in front of her was alike anyone that she had ever met and would most likely be the only one like him. It wouldn't hurt to tell him her story.

Would it?

So she did.

Over the course of a few hours, Kai'sa told him more than she had planned to and when she finished, he was silent.

"That is my story." Kai'sa said quietly as she looked down at her hands, not knowing how he would react to all of it. Would he call it all a bluff? Would he simply laugh and belittle her? Would he pity her? Would he-

Her train of thought was cut off as she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her, surprised as she looked up to see Ten pulling her close to him for a hug.

Kai'sa struggled to push him off but he was much stronger than her and she was close to unleashing a barrage of missiles onto the man that dared to touch her before he said, "You may be thinking that I pity you but I actually applaud you."

What?

"Why-"

"You managed to live so long without anyone's help and still be this sane after so long." Ten muttered while holding her in his arms, "You are stronger than what I could ever be Kai'sa. I've had the help of my brothers and the land to push me forward. You on the other hand, had no one else but yourself to count on."

"Do you not hate me?" Kai'sa asked as she rested her forehead on his chest, "I'm a monster like they said. My skin is unnatural and-"

"You are who you think you are Kai'sa." He said, cutting her off abruptly, "If you believe that you yourself are a monster, then I can't stop you there. However, I believe that you are something better than a monster. You, are human too."

At that moment, Kai'sa broke.

It had been the first time anyone had ever told her that she wasn't a monster. For all of these years, in and out of the Void, she had tried her best to find a companion but she never could.

For the first time since she had entered the Void, she had finally found a friend.

While she strived to be the ultimate Void hunter, she longed for human contact and affection. The long lonely nights in the Void increased her silent cravings and now's her chance for humanly comfort.

Kai'sa succumbed to his warm touch and wrapped her own arms around him, tears flowing down from her eyes. She had forgotten what a companions touch had felt like, the feeling practically indescribable other than warm and welcoming.

They had stayed like that for a while before Ten pulled away and wiped a tear from her cheek, patting it gently before standing up.

"Why don't I show you around my home some more Kai'sa." Ten smiled while giving her a hand, "Then we can stop for lunch in my house."

Kai'sa smiled the biggest smile that she ever had in a long time before taking his hand and followed him to explore the rest of the land.

 **-X-**

 **Part 1 done because it would be better if you guys read it in separate chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2 FOLKS**

 **-X-**

 **5 months later**

It been a few months since Kai'sa had moved in with Ten and abandoned the life of hunting down Void monsters for a more simple life with her savior and first friend.

Her Void suit had eventually disappeared with the only parts remaining that reminded her of her old life were the markings on her face. When her skin had first shedded while she was in Ten's bed, her surprised scream woke him up, who was on the other side of the room on a hammock, sending him scrambling to the floor and then towards her bed to check on her.

Problem was, she wasn't wearing anything else so when she 'shedded' her suit, Ten got a full view of her naked front.

After waking him up from his nosebleed faint, Kai'sa explained what she knew about her suit but halfway through, she noticed that she was still naked and that Ten was trying his best to maintain a straight face but was obviously failing with his semi-bleeding nose and fiery cheeks.

Kai'sa giggled as she planted a small peck on his cheek and put on one of Ten's spare robes and pants, finishing the rest of her story before bidding the monk a good night.

As she did, Kai'sa covered her embarrassed blushing face as she realized what she had done. When she had thought about it, his scent had returned to her and his kind face flooded into her mind. She forced herself to sleep whenever she shamelessly thought about kissing him on the lips.

Other than that, living with Ten hadn't been so bad at all. She helps him with foraging and cleaning the house as he provides her with a home and his knowledge of the land. One thing that they both give to each other is their company and it's one of the things that Kai'sa enjoyed most about living with Ten. He's smart yet foolish in some aspects, kind but short-tempered at moments, and shy but so forward as well. Kai'sa could never never know what to expect with him but that's what she liked so much about him.

They laughed together, ate together, and worked together, becoming more and more comfortable with each other. Jokes and playful gestures, both friendly and dirty, were now pretty common between them as well as pranks, harmless and deadly, gave them something to do enjoy the day and their lives. There were times where Kai'sa had stolen his clothes as he showered, running off with them but she didn't get far before he grabbed her, smirking at the furiously blushing Shuriman as she saw his naked body.

They even spared on several occasions but they always ended with her waving the flag of surrender with how strong he was. Ten always seemed to have a supply of energy stored somewhere as well as the skills that he used to pummel her to the ground over and over again.

Ten also weirdly enough had a slim package completely wrapped in bandages while wrapped in something that she would point out as seals that he never talked about and whenever she tried to bring up the subject, he switched it to something else and moved on.

The only thing that he had told her about it was that he had gotten it from a very powerful and important friend and that it would be better if he didn't unwrap it until he need it desperately.

Other than that, he was perfectly honest with her as they talked with each other. He was there whenever she needed help and would guide her on things that she didn't know.

This was the life that Kai'sa had dreamed of whenever she was all alone in the Void.

It was around midday when they were enjoying a meal of roasted fish in onions and garlic that they had picked from his field as Ten's ear perked up before smiling.

"What happened?" Kai'sa with her mouth full while reaching over to the rice pot, her bowl completely empty with her licked clean spoon.

"Looks like an old friend has come to visit." Ten grinned while setting down his bowl and chopsticks, "Come, I'll introduce you to him."

"Are you sure?" Kai'sa asked after swallowing her food as her hand unconsciously went up to her markings, "What if he finds out who I am?"

"Tom will understand." Ten said while taking her hand off her face and wiped her mouth clean for her, earning him a cute pouting expression, "Plus, if he's understanding enough to come all the way out here for me then he wouldn't mind having a change of company once in a while."

Kai'sa bit her lip as she nodded and allowed for Ten to drag her outside as she saw a large wagon being pulled by a four horses, making a clop-clop noise as they came up to Ten's house with a man with a small gray beard controlling the horses.

"Ten! My friend!" Tom shouted joyfully while waving his hand ecstatically despite his old age, "I am back! Terribly sorry for taking so long!"

"It is alright Tom!" He laughed as the wagon stopped in front of him and Tom hopped off carefully before taking a moment to stretch his back and shook his hand, "I'm more worried if you've taken care of yourself well enough to travel all this way to visit me."

"Oh I just came to Ionia for a little treatment from Madame Soraka herself." Tom said as he rotated his arm in a flexing position as if to show him how strong he was, "I figured that I would stop by to visit and say hi before I go back on my merry way!"

Tom turned towards to look at Kai'sa before gasping in surprise, stepping back a few times before Ten placed a hand on his shoulder, asking, "Is there something wrong old friend?"

Tom whispered moved behind Ten and quietly asked, "Why is she here?"

"She is my guest Tom." Ten said while nudging Tom out from behind him, like a mother would to her shy son to introduce himself, "I assure you that no harm will come to you with me here."

"You are Kai'sa, are you not?" Tom asked while stepping forward slowly, hoping that he hadn't provoked the Void hunter by coming upon her, "Is this where you've been?"

"Yes." Kai'sa nodded simply while showing him her hand, one that was completely free of Void and looked as normal as any other, "I am Kai'sa. The hunter that traveled between the Void and this world, killing any Void monsters that dared to hurt my people."

"It has been so long since I've heard reports and rumors about you Kai'sa." Tom asked as he gently shook her hand once and let go, "Nobody's seen you since a few months ago in the frozen mountains of Freljord."

"I've long quit my job as a lonely hunter that's hated for looking like what I kill." Kai'sa said as she crossed her arm and smiled at Ten, "I've been living with Ten for the past few months, catching up on what I've missed as living as a normal human being for once."

"I see. So Ten's been showing you the ropes himself?" Tom said with a smile slowly coming to his face before smirking up at the monk, who was blushing lightly while whistling in the other direction, "Also, I hope that you can give me and your new roommate some privacy Ten. Just for a few moments."

"Why?"

"Just a small personal matter between the both of us." Tom said, causing both Kai'sa and Ten to be confused and wary as well, "You wouldn't have to worry about me attacking her either if that's what you were wondering."

"If it's personal then I'll be out of your way then." Ten said before respectfully taking his leave, walking over to his carriage and nodded at Kai'sa, who nodded back in return, "I'll take your horses to have them ready for your next trip. Come into my house for a small meal before you go as well."

"I will, thank you." Tom smiled as he watched Ten walk out of view and he then turned to Kai'sa.

 **25 minutes later**

Ten looked up from the steaming pot as Kai'sa came back in alone, looking a little more down than usual.

"Is everything okay?" Ten asked as he stood up and walked over to her while looking outside the window for Tom, "Where's Tom?"

"I'm fine Ten." Kai'sa reassured him by holding down his shoulders, "He just wanted to thank me for saving his family. He also said that he had to leave if he wanted to be on the next ship back to mainland."

"Really? Pity that he couldn't stay for dinner." Ten sighed as she let him go and he went back to tending the fire, "Why don't you freshen up a little as I fix us up dinner?"

"Alright then." Kai'sa said while grabbing a spare set of clothes from the hanger and she was about to leave through the door before turning around and asked, "Hey Ten?"

"Yes?"

"If you were put into situation that made you sacrifice something precious to you for the greater good." Kai'sa asked cautiously while holding something tightly behind her back, "Would you?"

"Well depending on the situation. If say someone wanted me to give them a lot of money for the greater good, then proabably not if they were already rich enough as it is." Ten joked while waving his spoon at her with his back still turned, "But most of the time I will just because that's just who I am."

"I see."

"Why the random question?" Ten asked as he turned around and looked at her.

"Oh no just curious." Kai'sa said through a semi-forced smile, " I'll go and take a bath now."

"Alright then." Ten said as he grabbed a few spices from the rack before mixing in a few, "It won't be long before I finish so hurry up."

"Okay then."

Kai'sa left the house, checking her back once more before looking down at her hands at the capsule.

 **2 hours later**

"I'm sooooo tired!" Ten yawned as he stretched loudly before hooking up his hammock after he had put out the fire, "You want anything specific for breakfast tomorrow morning? I'll see if I can find us some more acorns and milk from the cows for a pancake-"

"Ten?"

"Something wrong Kai'sa?" Ten asked as he turned to look at her, a concerned expression settling in as he walked to her side, "You've been awfully quiet since you talked to Tom."

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" Kai'sa said quietly from under the sheets, her voice muffled but just enough for him to hear, "Just for tonight?"

"Kai'sa?" Ten asked as he sat beside her on the bed and pulled the sheet down to reveal a very flustered Shuriman, trying hard not to meet his eyes, "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm just feeling lonely." She muttered before turning away, waving her hand behind her, "Just never mind. Forget I said anything -"

She jumped as he grabbed her hand with his and hopped in the bed with her, looking just as flustered as her.

"I guess if it helps you sleep then I won't mind." Ten coughed casually into his fist before settling down into the bed and sheets on the other side with his body turned away from her, "I'll just keep to my side to give you some privacy!"

Ten froze as Kai'sa hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her decent chest onto his back.

"Just let me be like this Ten." Kai'sa said as she buried her face in his back, "I have a lot on my mind."

"Is that so?"

She moved her head as he turned his body around to face her, blushing harder as she looked up and he looked down at her, smiling gently.

"Then I'll sleep like this so you can always open your eyes to see that I'm always here for you." Ten smiled gently as he pulled her in, "You've been living with me for quite some time now and you've given me something that I haven't experienced in so long."

"Which is?"

"Companionship." Ten said simply as he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "This is your home as much as mines so don't be afraid to speak your mind."

"Thank you Ten." Kai'sa said meekly, her blush burning at it's limit, before closing her eyes, curling up beside him, "I promise that I'll tell you more about it tomorrow."

"Sweet dreams." Ten said as he gave her one last smile before closing his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

After a while, Kai'sa tested him to make sure that he was actually out before carefully hopping out of the bed, her bare feet touching the ground with next to no sound.

It was hard for her to decide this by herself but she knew that it had to be done.

 _Flashback start_

" _I know that you are retired Kai'sa but please help your people." Tom said as he took off his hat to reveal his aging hair, "Void attacks have been more and more frequent in the past few months since you've been gone."_

" _How bad is it?" Kai'sa asked while crossing her arms over her chest._

" _Entire villages bad Kai'sa." Tom sighed as he rubbed his forehead in pain, remembering all of the horrible things that he had seen in Shurima, "At first, it wasn't so bad. The raids just became a little more frequent and they simply hired more escorts. However, the raids became even more frequent and more savage to the point where they can easily take on a Demacian Vanguard. Entire villages were razed down in less than a day, caravan lines destroyed in seconds, and body count rose by the hundreds."_

 _Kai'sa placed a hand on her mouth, trying not to throw up at the fact that all of the people that died had been her fault._

" _If you want to save them," Tom said as he presented her with a capsule glowing with purple energy, "Use that capsule to go into one of the few villages that managed to fend off more than one Void assault."_

" _I don't know Tom." Kai'sa said as she looked back towards Ten's house and saw the smoke rising from the chimney, "What about Ten? I can't just leave him."_

" _You mean you can't stop loving him?"_

" _That's not what I said!"_

" _But that's what you are acting like."_

 _Kai'sa said nothing as she was flustered beyond belief while trying to hide it by looking the other way and covering her face with her palms._

 _It was true that she had feelings for the monk. How could she not? He's been kind enough to let her live with him as well as provide her with everything that she needed to live comfortably. He's been more human to her than anyone that she has ever met in the years that she had lived in the Void and even when she was living in her village before the Void attacked._

" _Well, I promised myself that I would start living my life the way I want it." Kai'sa said with a hand on her heart while smiling in Ten's direction, "With someone to be there with me."_

" _I see." Tom sighed as he gave her the capsule nonetheless, "If you change your mind, just smash the bottle on the ground and you will then be immediately teleported to the village. However, you won't be able to teleport back to here if you do choose to leave."_

" _I will keep it in mind." Kai'sa said as she took the capsule carefully in her two hands and looked up to see Tom hopping back on his carriage, "But wait!"_

" _Yes?"_

" _How come you don't hate me like everyone else?" Kai'sa asked as she kept her eyes on his back, "Being a merchant and trader that passes through Shurima, you must've heard vengeful rumors and stories about me! So why don't you hate me?"_

" _Living as long as I have, I've learned to stick to rumors to plan my journeys and paths." Tom said before turning to give the Shuriman a big smile, "You are the only one that has taught me to try and find out if the rumors were true or not."_

 _Flashback end_

Kai'sa set down a short letter on the table that she had managed to scribble out with a spare quill and scrap paper as Ten was doing the dishes. It summarized how she was happy for him spending time with her as well as taking her into his house and that she wished that she could be there with him forever but her time had came to go back to who she really was.

She stepped outside and tried something that she had never tried before and she never thought she would have to.

However, despite her expectations, her Void suit came back almost instantaneously. The familiar feeling of being protected from all sides allowed for her to sigh in relief, looking at her palms to see the glowing plasma readily available. It was as if she had never lost the suit or her Void identity in the first place but it was simply sleeping inside of her body, ready to come out whenever she needed it.

Kai'sa was about to break the capsule but then she turned back towards the dimly lit house, thinking of whether or not she should wake him up or at least give him a proper goodbye.

Thinking that she should at least somewhat say goodbye, entered the house and walked to the side of Ten's bed.

As she stood over him as he slept, Kai'sa thought about all of the fun times that they had together, the warm nights that they contemplated life, and the awkward moments that they as living in a house of opposite genders.

"Ten," Kai'sa whispered slowly and tried her best to speak her mind, "Look, I really wasn't fine. It was a hard choice to choose between you and going back to my old life. Tom told me of that people have been dying ever since I left and lived with you. So, I've made the difficult decision to leave you."

Ten said nothing as he simply snored softly, practically oblivious to the fact that it would probably be the last time that he would hear Kai'sa again.

"I'm so sorry Ten." Kai'sa choked out with tears running down her cheeks as she took his hand in her own and held it up to her wet face, "I want to come back to you but I think it's just better if we go our separate ways. Everytime I'm with you, I don't want to go back to the life that I had but I have to. Innocent people are dying because I'm not there to protect them. Therefore, I'll be leaving now and never coming back."

He didn't say anything as Kai'sa laughed softly at the heavy sleeper before leaning down and kissed him on the lips, pulling away whenever she desperately needed air. Feeling flustered and a tad bit on the hot side, she quickly left while closing the door softly in the process.

Her first kiss! She had always wondered what it would feel like to kiss someone that she loved and it felt great!

However, it also produced a sense of needing that she didn't need. A feeling to remain.

But she couldn't.

Not anymore.

Kai'sa gave the small house that she had produced so many good memories with a special person one last look before throwing the capsule at her feet, which broke on impact before releasing a purple energy that traced a circle around her and rose into the clouds in a swirling motion.

"Goodbye Ten." Kai'sa whispered as the teleport spell ported her away and back into her old life.

 **-x-**

 **A town in Central Shurima**

Kai'sa touched down onto the familiar sandy ground and looked down the cliff to see the equivalent of hell's entrance.

Massive Void monsters barreled through the towns walls as if they were mere building blocks, people were running in and from every possible direction with several dying in the process as they were ambushed by Voidlings that popped out from underneath the sand or jumped from the roofs, and flying Void monsters that resembled prehistoric beasts tearing through the eagle riders that she recognized were from Demacia.

In fact, she noticed what seemed to be the Demacian army scattered across the town, desperately trying to fend off the Void assault.

The proud Demacian army with their shining armor were doing well to hold their own against the onslaught of Void monsters, working together to bring down massive rhino-like beasts as the knights cut through a crowd of humans taken over by the Void and archers letting loose a volley of arrows to send one of the flying Void monsters to the ground.

However, their efforts may as well be in vain. Despite their attempts to cut down the Void monsters and push them back, the Void horde was much too large and as one of their brethren were cut down, more took their place from the several ripples that had opened up in the earth.

"Looks like I have my work cut out for me." Kai'sa said as she stood tall and looked off into the sunset, remembering the home that she had left not too long ago, "Wish me luck Ten."

Kai'sa willed for her visor to come down, equipping her plasma blasters before shooting off a seeker towards the biggest target that she could find before dashing to it at high speeds, leaving the spot where she had been standing a small cloud of dust.

 **-X-**

 **END OF PART 2 GUYS**


	3. Chapter 3

**FINAL PART BOIS**

 **-X-**

She had been fighting for more than several hours and there seemed to be no end to the endless waves of Void monsters. They just keep on pawning out of nowhere and the Demacian soldiers aren't helping since the they think she's an enemy as well before they switch their focus onto her.

Kai'sa turned the corner and popped off several rounds at a Void monster that resembled a mountain lion, effectively turning it into a pile of dust before she suddenly looked to her right to see a massive hammer slam her into a stone pillar, creating a spiderweb of cracks behind her before she slumped down in pain.

"I HAVE YOU NOW BEAST!" The soldier shouted before bringing his warhammer down onto her.

Kai'sa raised her arms to defend herself and waited for the blow to come but it didn't. Instead, she lowered her arms to see the Demacian soldier suspended in the air with a dark purple horn covered in blood sticking out of his stainless breastplate.

" _Well, well, well."_ A rather rasp and inhuman voice spoke as the soldier was thrown off to the side and from behind him was a man dressed in purple robes floating in the air with a barrier surrounding him along with several Void monsters, _"It seems that a pest has appeared in my path once again."_

"Who are you?" Kai'sa asked as she forced herself to get to her feet.

" _I am quite shocked that you have never heard of me yet I have heard of you."_ The man said while crossing his arms, _"Kai'sa."_

"Who are you?!" Kai'sa shouted as she raised her plasma blasters up to the strange man, "How do you know my name?!"

" _I know everything my dear. I know that you've been hunting down my followers as well as your own kind."_ He said while hovering towards her, the Voidlings at his feet skittering in excitement, " _I know that you were raised in the Void itself after your village had been destroyed.'_

"Wait, how did you know that?" Kai'sa shouted as she charged her blasters, "Answer me!"

" _Isn't it obvious Kai'sa?"_ The man laughed ominously while looking down at her, _"Because I am the one that had caused it. I control the ripples that allow for my precious followers to proceed on their pilgrimage."_

Kai'sa froze as she stood before the man that had killed her entire village in an instant as well as destroyed hundreds more with the seemingly random Void attacks but they were all orchestrated in the end.

By this man.

She immediately let loose a Void seeker at the man but was surprised to see it fizzled out as the barrier dropped.

" _Nice try."_ The man chuckled as he leaned forward and raised his hand, _"My turn."_

A dark beam of light erupted from the man's face and it connected with Kai'sa almost instantaneously, trapping her in the position that she is.

However, the worst part was happening in Kai'sa's mind as the man infected her mind.

 _Kai'sa's mind_

" _No Ten no!" Kai'sa screamed out in pain as he killed off Tom, "Tom!"_

" _Why is that you care so much about him?" Ten asked sadistically with his glowing a dark purple while throwing the broke merchant to the side, "What about me?! I took care of you for so long! Why don't you love me?!"_

" _I do love you Ten!" Kai'sa exclaimed but screamed out in pain as he quickly appeared in front of her and slammed her into the ground, "Stop it Ten! You're hurting me!"_

" _Liar!" Ten said he broke several of her ribs with a single strike, "You left me! You never even said goodbye!"_

" _Ten please stop!" Kai'sa cried as she let out another yelp of pain as her arm hanged uselessly on her side, "Ten!"_

" _Die!" Ten roared as he lifted his staff above his head and brought it down onto her._

" _Ten!"_

 **Reality**

Kai'sa eventually fell to her knees and onto the wall behind her with her back, traumatized for the seemingly endless horror that she was forced to see.

" _How do you like the taste of the true Void my dear Kai'sa?"_ The man chuckled while throwing out his arms, _"Be grateful that you have seen my powers that so few others have the chance to witness. For I am Malzahar! The Prophet himself!"_

"Go and fuck yourself Malzahar." Kai'sa spat on the ground at his feet, "When I die, I'll see you in hell."

" _I'll see you in the Void you mean."_ Malzahar laughed as he signaled for his minions to attack, _"For there is no other end than the Void!"_

"SKREEEEEEEEEEE!" All of the Voids sounded off before charging at her, Voids of every kind and size with the biggest one being one that looked like a cross between a rhino, gorilla, and beetle charging at her with it's horn aiming right for her.

Kai'sa tried to muster the will to stand back up but even now her body won't listen to her. It was as if they were broken in her vision for real and she couldn't use them anymore.

It appeared to her that this was it.

Perhaps, if she had never stayed with Ten back in Ionia then the Void's wouldn't have been able to have gotten this strong and she could've saved the lives that were lost in the raids.

However, call her selfish, but she was glad that she had met Ten and lived the life that she had lost so long ago. It gave her a peace of mind and happiness that replaced the cold alertness that she was like in the Void.

She just wished that she could see him one more time.

 **(A/N:To those of you that have read my other stories, you know what's coming next :^) )**

Kai'sa opened her eyes and looked to the skies, wanting to see the clouds one last time until a golden circle opened up in the sky.

"What?" She muttered as something dropped out of it, falling towards her as the Void monsters neared her, "Huh?"

" **Heaven's Judgement!"**

A golden staff fell down and struck the ground, causing a massive crater to be created as a groundbreaking shockwave sent all of the Void monster's back into themselves and caused Malzahar to falter.

"Seems like I just made it just in time." A familiar voice said as the dust eventually cleared and the figure revealed himself, "You're lucky that I woke up when I did Kai'sa."

"Ten?!" She exclaimed before blinking several times and pinched herself until she realized that she wasn't hallucinating, "How did you-"

"Made myself a little portal and followed your teleport spell all the way here." Ten said while kneeling down in front of her and brushed away a strand of hair, "If I had been a second later, you would've been trampled to death."

Kai'sa leaned towards his touch with tears in her eyes, glad to have her wish miraculously to see the man that had captured her heart.

" _I see that an unexpected problem has appeared."_ Malzahar said from behind him, causing the monk to turn around and find the Prophet and his small army, _"I was so close to removing a pain from my side and yet here you are."_

"Well I'm sorry for interrupting your little massacre but this one is mine." Ten smiled while crossing his arms, causing Kai'sa to blush at the claim, "If my memory serves my memory correctly, you are the so called Prophet that claims to see the future named Malzahar?"

" _I see that you are well informed of my existence ol monk."_ Malzahar chuckled as he gestured towards Ten, _"Tell me, did they tell you of my great journey to become finally at peace? That the Void is not something to forsaken but to embrace?"_

"Oh yeah a couple of did." Ten said while leaning on his staff that was still embedded in the ground, "But those are the delusional ones. No, what I've heard from friends is that you are nothing but a fake that sends people to their death by luring them in and opening portal's for beasts to go through them and destroy everything in their path."

" _I believe you must be mistaken monk."_ Malzahar said as he waved his arounds in front of him, _"Everything that I have done here is for the betterment of humanity as a race! I offer them a kind of salvation of a kind that they have never seen before!"_

"If that's the kind of Prophet that you are," Ten said as he yanked the golden staff out of the ground before slamming the ground with it once more, sending a small tremor around him, "Then I will be the Saint that stops you in your paths!"

" _Think again stranger."_ Malzahar said as he summoned more Voidlings at his feet, _"I have an army that had just trumped the Demacian army into retreating! What do you have?!"_

 **(A/N: What I wanted to do.)**

"We have a Hulk."

"What is a-"

Said big green Hulk appears out of the sky and lands on the ground before grabbing Malzahar's legs and slammed him back and forth in the earth.

 **(A/N: What I did because I was reading Journey to the West XD)**

"A stronger one."

As Ten said that, the dark sky opened up and a golden brick path lit by a ray of sunshine began building itself downwards as a man in a flowing red cape and extravagant armor riding a horse leading an entire division of golden armored warriors in matching capes.

"You may think that Demacia is the strongest army there is." Ten said as the army landed behind him and the man on the horse rode up to his side and the battalion of soldiers went into formation as the path fell apart, "But can they really compete with the grand Deva army of Ionian Heaven?"

Kai'sa's jaw dropped as she watched Ten summon a literal army from the heaven's themselves.

Just how strong was he?

The man on the horse hopped off his steed before kneeling in front of Ten with his head down and bowed with one hand enclosed in the other, chanting, "Three-Eyed General is present with the Deva Vanguard of heaven to honor the request of the honorable Ten Ken, He Who Saved Buddha!"

All of the soldiers behind the Three-Eyed General immediately dropped to their knees and followed their commander, chanting unanimously, "We, the Deva Vanguard, also pay our respects to the most honorable Ten Ken, He Who Saved Buddha!"

"What is your command honorable Ten Ken?!" The Three-Eyed General shouted while still on his knees.

"Exterminate all of the Void beings except for this one." Ten said while gesturing to Kai'sa before looking back at the Three-Eyed General and the army, "Protect her as if she was a Deva herself!"

"Understood!"

"Attack!" Ten shouted as he charged forward with his staff ready, "Make them pay for the crimes!"

A loud battlecry erupted around the Deva army as they charged the enemy with no fear and hesitation.

What Kai'sa saw ensue was an absolute massacre of Void monster's, one that she always dreamed of seeing. The Void monster's recklessly charging into the blades of the golden warriors and more took their place as they died. When compared in size, the Void army that Malzahar managed to produce outnumbered the Deva Vanguard 10 to 1 and several of the Void monsters were 3 if not 4 times the size of the soldiers.

However, the Deva Vanguard were exceeding her expectations by tenfold. The seemingly ordinary soldiers cut through the Void monsters with such ease and elegance as well as power. They were much too fast for the Void's monsters to lock down and they killed more than they could take their place. A single Deva Vanguard soldier proved to be the might of ten of the Void monsters while the Three-Eyed General himself seemed to have the might of a hundred Void monsters.

Ten was as comparable to the General but the former was practically in another league himself. Each strike meaning the death of several Void monsters and each kick either knocked down an enemy the size of an elephant or sent a human sized monster flying straight into the others. The golden staff that he carried expelled an explosive energy whenever it impacted anything. Kai'sa watched as he brought it down onto a poor Void monster and it completely splattered the monster as well as creating a massive crater before he moved onto the next. He casted spells that rained light from the heaven's themselves that killed off dozens of Void monsters at once and sliced a whole line of enemies with a single strike of his staff.

Hell he didn't even need his staff to wreck havoc onto the Void monsters. Kai'sa watched him as he covered his hands with burning white fire when he had threw his staff like a spear into one beast before tearing through the thick skins of the Void monsters with ease. His form and stances were undeniably one of a great martial artist that was one to be reckoned with and to be remembered as a legend.

A Void raptor managed to worm it's way through all of the chaos before skydiving right for her, it's ugly beak open and ready to rip a piece of Kai'sa in a single swoop. Some of it's comrades had the same idea as a swarm grouped together and dive bombed her.

She forced herself to raise her weapon and managed to get her sights before she blinked once and the Void raptor was instantly cleaved in half mid-dive by a Deva soldier with red helmet hair that had jumped up to stop it.

As he landed, the soldier shouted, "Turtle Formation around He Who Saved Buddha's Mistress!"

"Sir yes sir!"

The soldiers immediately circled around her, capes whooshing through the air as if they were wind themselves, before raising their shields over each other and instantly created a dome that deflected the Void ariel assault with ease.

"Fu! Huo!" A soldier shouted with clutching his shield in one hand with the other holding his saber as two men gave their shields to their allies and appeared in front of the man before kneeling in respect, "Get rid of the pests who dares to attacks the Mistress!"

"Yes Captain!" Two soldiers shouted unanimously before bowing once and left the safety of the formation to deal with the monsters outside.

"Yu!" The captain shouted as he held his stance, "Take care of the Mistress! Quickly!"

"Yes Captain!" A female soldier said as she passed her shield to her ally before kneeling in front of Kai'sa, "Give me one moment Mistress."

As Yu started to heal Kai'sa with ointments and herbs, the latter looked through the cracks of the shields to see the two men preparing a spell while dodging the aerial attacks from the Void raptors.

" **Dragon's Flight!"**

" **Eagle's Wake!"**

An infernal dragon appeared behind Huo as she could literally see the heat radiating off of the beast while a green eagle made completely out of wind flapped its wings above Fu, creating a current of air to stir up the sand around it.

"Release!" Fu and Huo said at the same time as they released their spells, the eagle screeching as it took to the skies and the dragon roared as it followed behind the former.

Kai'sa watched as a swarm of around a hundred Void raptors were instantly incinerated as the eagle sent them into disarray before the dragon came in and finished them off. Not only that but the dragon seemed to grow in size as it flew behind the eagle, the magical rich air fueling the dragon's size tenfold. The remains of the Void raptors slowly fell to the ground and stragglers hastily retreated towards their comrades but were instantly killed off by the main Deva Vanguard force.

"Release formation!" The captain ordered as the formation was instantly broken up, "Now, follow the General to finish off these vile beasts!"

"Sir yes sir!" The soldiers shouted as they raised their shield and swords before sprinting to help their comrades, their golden capes fluttering like the wind as they ran.

"We will take our leave now Mistress to aid our allies." The captain said while bowing to Kai'sa, "I shall leave Yu to protect you."

Kai'sa barely had enough time to nod and thank the man as he sprinted away as well to join the fight.

"Are you hurting anywhere else mistress?" Yu asked as she stayed kneeling looked her up and down, "Are you thirsty? Maybe I can fetch you something to eat or-"

"No, I'm fine... Yu." Kai'sa said while waving her hand while shifting into a more comfortable sitting position, the latter perking up at the Mistress saying her name, "But who are you people?"

"We are the Deva Vanguard army Mistress." Yu said respectfully while still on her knees, "We came straight down from heaven at Ten's request, He Who Saved Buddha."

"Who is Buddha?"

"Buddha is one of our Deva's, or divine beings, and he is a very important one." Yu reported, "Ten had saved him almost a decade ago and has earned the title as well as the right to call on the forces that guard heaven at his will, to reasonable amounts of course, as well as the golden staff that he is wielding now."

"Was he always this strong?" Kai'sa asked as she turned to see Ten killing Void monsters left and right while making the connection to the wrapped package that Ten told her not to touch, "I can't imagine any normal human to be this strong."

"He was not." Yu agreed, "After saving Buddha, he underwent an immense amount of training to get to where he is now in the heavens. The Emperor felt that the title must go to someone who could defend it with ease. Ten had exceeded all of heaven's expectations and managed to be as powerful as the Three-Eyed General himself, one of the greatest warriors that we have guarding heaven. After he accepted his title and was recognized by all of heaven, he went back to the mortal realm and abandoned the luxurious life that he would've had to live a life of solitude.

"Did he say why he did?" Kai'sa asked, "Why did he leave all of that and come back down to the mortal world."

"He said that he was never one for fancy things and that he wanted to live out the rest of his mortal life, waiting for the special someone that he said would become his partner." Yu said before smiling coyly, "And I think that he just found that special someone."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kai'sa said while turning away sheepishly, blushing up a storm at the accusation.

"Whatever you say mistress." Yu smiled as she turned to see the battle winding down, "The battle is about to end in our favor Mistress. Let us go."

"Okay then?" Kai'sa said as Yu picked her up princess-style, "Wait, what are you- woah!"

Yu grinned as she bolted with Kai'sa in her arms towards the edge of the town where the end of the battle was eventually winding down.

 **-x-**

" _This can't be happening!"_ Malzahar roared as he summoned Voidling's one after the other but they were being cut down faster than he could make them with the remains of his army skittering back towards the ripples that had brought them here, _"My visions are always true! You were never supposed to be here!"_

"Didn't you know Malzahar?!" Ten shouted as he thrusted his staff forward before jumping in front of Malzahar, "Your fate is never set in stone! You just have to be strong enough to change it!"

" _No!"_

"Begone Prophet!" Ten shouted as he charged at Malzahar with his golden staff brimming with power, ready to kill the man once and for all to end his tyranny.

Malzahar summoned a massive Void monster out of a portal behind him before ordering it to attack, walking into the portal himself, shouting, _"This won't be the end monk! I will be back!"_

"You coward!" Ten roared as he bashed the Void monster to the side to find Malzahar nowhere to be seen, "Damn it!"

"Honorable Ten Ken!" The Three-Eyed General reported as he rode up to him, "The enemy is retreating! Should we pursue them?"

"No, leave them." Ten said while sheathing his staff behind his back and took a look at all of the dead bodies lying around him of Void and humans alike, "Burn these beasts and give the poor souls a proper burial General."

"Understood sir!" The Three-Eyed General said before he turned to his soldiers and ordered them to burn and dig.

"Ten!"

The monk turned toward the voice to see Kai'sa being carried by one of the Deva soldiers towards him, the former holding on for dear life.

"Kai'sa?" Ten said before smiling as the duo stopped in front of him, "It seems like you and Yu seemed to be buddy, buddy with each other."

"I'll be on my way to assist my comrades with the clean up honorable Ten Ken." Yu said as she set Kai'sa down and gave him one last bow before left as fast as she came.

An awkward moment of silence came over the two as neither of them knew where to start. How would Kai'sa explain why she left as Ten wondered how he would explain how he managed to literally summon an entire army out of heaven.

"So you saved a god huh?"

"Pretty much yeah." Ten said sheepishly as he sat down beside her, "I'm guessing Yu told you a decent bit about me?"

"How come you never told me Ten?" Kai'sa asked as she looked over at him with her knees drawn up to her chin, "I thought we didn't have secrets between us?"

"And not telling me that you were leaving with nothing but a simple note and lasting impression wasn't?" Ten said with narrowed eyes but he immediately softened up as Kai'sa flinched at his accusation, "Sorry. It was a low blow."

"No, you are right." Kai'sa muttered as she wiped away a tear that had threatened to fall, "It was wrong of me to just leave you just like that. If you hadn't came when you did, I would've died."

"That you would've." Ten said before he leaned forward and grabbed her hand in his, causing the Shuriman's cheeks to flare intensely like the sun itself, "But I'm glad that you didn't."

Kai'sa now would most likely resemble a fish out of water, her mouth gasping for air as she tried to figure out what to say in response to Ten's advances.

"Honorable Ten Ken!" The Three-Eyed General shouted next to them, sending the two apart instantly, "We have finished burning the Void carcasses and given the victims a proper burial."

"Already?" Kai'sa questioned as she looked over the town to see a massive fire pit and on the hillside overlooking the town, several hundred headstones announcing the resting place of the deceased, "You managed to do all of that in the span of half-an-hour?"

"The Grand Deva Vanguard is the best of the best Mistress." The Three-Eyed General said proudly while crossing his arms over his chest as the army went into formation behind him, "Whether it is fighting a war or humanitarian work, you can always count on us to do the best we can to accomplish our mission and then some."

"That will be all Three-Eye General." Ten said while bowing in respect, "Thank you for your service you all."

"It has been an honor sir." The Three-Eyed General said before bowing as well, "If you ever need us again, please, do not hesitate to call us."

"That I will General." Ten said while waving the army away as they ran up the golden path that had brought them down in the first place, some of the soldiers waving back to them as they did before the golden path broke down and disappeared into the wind.

"Come on Kai'sa." Ten said as he stood up while dusting down his robes, "Let's go home."

He tried to help her up but Kai'sa stayed where she was.

"Kai'sa?"

"You've read the letter Ten." Kai'sa muttered as she swatted his hand away and walked up to a ledge that overlooked the town, "All of this was caused by me. If I had stopped the previous raids then all of this wouldn't have happened."

"You don't know that Kai'sa." Ten said as he walked up to her and tried to place a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off roughly, "You deserve to relax a little after hunting down beasts that would make most hunter crap their pants!

"Innocent people have died because of me Ten! Men, women, children, and even their pets were slaughtered without mercy!" Kai'sa shouted as she turned to him with tears running down her eyes, "I made myself a promise to not let the fate of my village befall anyone else! Then what happens?! This! An entire trading post decimated with even one of the best armies that we have available to us failing miserably!"

Ten stayed silent before he tried to reach out to her, "Kai'sa-"

"No Ten!" Kai'sa cried as she furiously tried to wipe away her tears but failing miserably as he watched the tears fall onto the dry sand, "I have to do this! If not, what am I good for?!"

"Then why don't I help you?" Ten asked while closing the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her, ignoring the thrashing kicks she gave, "You won't have to be alone anymore Kai'sa."

"Ten if you don't let me go within the next second!" Kai'sa screamed as she turned around and looked up at him with her launchers glowing brightly, "I'm going to-"

She was quickly cut off by a hasty yet genuine kiss from the monk, surprised that he would even be the one to make a move onto her. Kai'sa tried to push away but Ten kissed her was so much power and meaning that she couldn't even move from where she was now.

They eventually pulled away with flushed faces as Ten said while looking her in the eye, "You don't have to fight these things by yourself alone anymore. I will be with you no matter what."

"What about your home Ten?" Kai'sa asked while trying not to look at him, "I can't just make you leave your beautiful home just to help me with my hunts since I have to go back to the Void to monitor the attacks."

"Is that all you're worried about? Me leaving Ionia and never coming back?" Ten asked before he saw Kai'sa nod sadly, "That's fine because I can just teleport wherever I want to."

"Yeah I know you can teleport but-" Kai'sa said before she realized what he had said, "Wait. You can teleport wherever you want?"

"Yeah but only two times a day." Ten said as he gently let her go, "As long as I know the general point is or the exact location, I can teleport there. I was able to follow you here because I recreated the teleportation spell that you used to find the location."

"But how will you know when and where the Void is attacking?"

"I can just ask someone in heaven to alert us whenever they see or hear Void monsters as well as the location so we can be there in a few minutes."

"So you mean-"

"Yes," Ten said while taking her hand in both of his, "We can go back to our home and you can continue to hunt Void monsters with me by your side. You won't ever be lonely again."

Kai'sa tears started off small, at first a few trickles, then, it eventually became a small stream. At last, it became a massive waterfall as the Shuriman cried freely while desperately trying to wipe away her tears with her free hand.

Ten tried to help her but his hand was once again swatted away as Kai'sa mumbled repeatedly, "I'm not crying, I'm not crying."

"Of course you aren't." Ten smiled as he swept her off her feet and into his arms princess-style, causing the latter to blush furiously, "Let us go home."

"Halt!"

Ten looked behind him to see the remains of the Demacian army looking over at him with their weapons raised.

"Is there something to be the problem soldier?" Ten asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Release the beast that you have in your arms and surrender!" The soldier shouted as he commanded for his archers to target the monk, "We are going to kill the beast and take you in for questioning. So, do not resist and-"

"Nope!" Ten grinned as he broke into a run towards the edge of the cliff with a blushing Kai'sa in his arms while dodging the volley of arrows that the army had unleashed.

"Get them!" The soldier shouted as the army ran straight for them.

"Do you have a plan as we are nearing that drop Ten?" Kai'sa asked as she noticed the cliff coming closer and closer, "Ten?!"

"Simple." Ten said as he got to the edge of the cliff and jumped off, "We jump!"

"Ten!"

"Woooohh!"

Kai'sa covered her eyes as they dropped down at least 50 feet as Ten opened up a portal underneath them with a wave of his hand and they slipped through, the golden circle immediately closed.

So started the adventures of a hunter and her monk.

 **-X-**

 **A/N: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH**

 **FINALLY DONE**

 **HOLY CRAP**

 **This took me longer than I expected.**

 **Now, I expected this to be a short 3-5k fanfic but then I had a little bit of fun with it so it eventually turned into a 10 to 12k fanfic XD**

 **Now if you are wondering what the soldiers that Ten summoned looks like then look up the manga Journey to the West and read through it so you can see the images of the Three-Eyed General and the heavenly soldiers that accompany him on the stairway from heaven.**

 **So, with great pleasure and much effort, I end off the probably first Kai'sa one shot there is and I hope that you all can appreciate my hard work.**

 **Thank you for everyone that took their time to read through this story and if you appreciate it then please, drop a review, favorite, and or follow to support me. If you wish to talk then PM/DM, I'm always free to talk with anyone really.**


End file.
